Blue Moon Passion
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A bonus story to City of Iliaster. One night, Yusei asks Aki over to his place to talk to her about something important. But before the two of them can have this important conversation, Aki accidentally exposes them both to a powerful compound that causes things to get hot. Also a sequel to Passion Arena. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** Every now and then, I've gotten requests from friends or random people on this site asking that I do another M-rated oneshot featuring Yusei and Aki, as the ones I've done previously have proven to be fairly successful it seems. I've finally decided to grant those requests with this little gem. Unlike my previous oneshots of Yusei and Aki though, this story is not at all connected to my _5D's Alternative_ trilogy. This story is instead a sort of bonus story to a major ARC-V fanfic I finished last month called _City of Iliaster_. I've hopefully written this story in a way where you don't have to have read _City of Iliaster_ in order to understand what's going on, but if anyone wishes to read that epic after finishing this story, by all means go ahead.

This oneshot is also a sort of indirect sequel to another ARC-V story I did called _Passion Arena_. You see, this story uses the same plot device.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.

* * *

Blue Moon Passion

It was fairly late in the afternoon as Aki Izayoi stood before the open closet in her bedroom with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. In a few hours, she was due at the apartment of her boyfriend of the past several months, Yusei Fudo. And the problem was Aki didn't have a clue about what to wear. She knew that they were going to be having dinner at Yusei's place, so there was no need to wear anything too formal. On the other hand, Aki didn't want to wear anything that was too casual either.

Just as Aki was about to go through each and every outfit that she owned for the twentieth time, she heard the panel by the door to her room buzz. The sound indicated that there was someone at the front door. Aki went over to the panel, and appearing on the screen was a young woman with shoulder-length pink hair and bright green eyes. The woman had on a pink t-shirt with the image of a black cat on the front, a short red and tan knee-high boots. This woman was an old friend of Aki's from the Arcadia Movement, Matsuri Winthrop.

Aki pressed a button on the panel to activate the intercom. "Hi Matsuri. The door's unlocked, so you can come on in."

The screen then turned off automatically as Matsuri reached for the doorknob. Aki could hear the front door opening as she went back over to her closet.

In moments, Matsuri entered Aki's room. "Hi Aki. Hope you don't mind me dropping by like this, but Shinji and I are going to a concert tonight and I was wondering if I could borrow that red scarf of yours I like."

"Go right ahead," Aki responded, not once taking her eyes from her closet. "It's in the top drawer of my dresser."

Matsuri was about to head for the dresser when she finally noticed what Aki was doing. "What's up? Trying to decide if you want to toss some stuff?"

"No. I'm meeting Yusei at his place tonight, and I'm trying to figure out what to wear," Aki explained.

A large grin formed on Matsuri's face. "Well, well. So you and Yusei are finally going to get it on. Well it's about damn time."

"What?" the redhead exclaimed as her face turned a deep shade of red. "That's not… I mean, Yusei said he wanted me to come over tonight because he had something important he wanted to talk to me about. I don't think it's anything more than that."

"Oh come on. I've seen the way you and he look at each other," Matsuri pointed out. "Shinji has too. You clearly both have the hots for one another."

Aki had to admit that she felt a strong physical attraction towards Yusei. In fact she had been fantasizing about him quite often lately. A couple of times those fantasies had become so intense that Aki had wound up pleasuring herself to them.

"You're lucky that I decided to swing by," Matsuri continued as she went over to Aki's closet and began going through her different outfits. "I know just how to dress for a special occasion like this one."

"I'm not sure about this," Aki told her.

Maturi totally ignored Aki's comment and continued going through her clothes. The pinkette's smile widened as soon as she came upon a certain outfit. "Ah-ha! I knew you had the perfect dress for a night like this!"

Aki turned as red as a tomato when she saw what dress Matsuri was talking about. "You seriously want me to wear _that thing_ to Yusei's?"

"You kidding? This thing will knock him dead," Matsuri told her. "Admit it, Aki. Even if Yusei asked you over for something other than a booty call, there's a part of you hoping that things will get physical, isn't there?"

After a moment, Aki let out a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll wear that dress."

"Great!" Matsuri cheerfully responded as she tossed the dress over on Aki's bed. "Now, let's talk undergarments!"

* * *

It was around 7:00 by the time Aki reach Yusei's place and rang his doorbell. After a few moments the door opened, and on the other side was a young man with purple-blue eyes, black crab-shaped hair with yellow highlights, and a yellow marking on his left cheek. He had on a simple black jacket with a red shirt and black jeans. This of course was Aki's boyfriend, Yusei Fudo.

"Hi Aki," Yusei spoke as he opened the door. "You're right on…" his eyes widened almost instantly upon seeing the redhead, "time."

Yusei stood there and looked over Aki for several moments. In addition to her normal necklace and hair ornament, the redhead had on a strapless red dress that showed off her ample cleavage and had a skirt that ended well above the knee, along with a pair of red heels.

"Aki, you look… wow!" Yusei declared.

"Matsuri picked this outfit out," Aki explained. "I, uh, hope it's not too much."

"It's fine, it's fine," Yusei assured her. "Come on in."

Aki walked though the door and slipped off her heels. Afterwards she headed for the living room and took a seat on Yusei's dark-blue couch while her boyfriend went towards the door to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind that I ordered out," Yusei spoke as he went into the kitchen. "I got carried away with a project I was working on in the garage and didn't have time to cook."

"It's fine," Aki responded. "So what's this thing you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um, later," Yusei answered as he emerged from the kitchen with a pair of paper bags in hand. "Let's eat first, and then we'll talk."

With that, the two of them ate their modest dinner at the coffee table. The dinner in question turned out to be from what was known to be the best Chinese food place in Neo Domino. Conversation during the dinner was pretty light. Many times during the meal though, Aki's thoughts turned to her erotic fantasies about Yusei, and she wondered if tonight was the night they would actually take their relationship to the next level. Yusei's response to her very provocative outfit did seem to indicate that he did perhaps ask her over for that very reason.

At the end of the meal, Yusei went to take the food containers back into the kitchen to throw them into the trash. As Yusei left, Aki noticed an open black gym bag sitting on a small round oak table by the window. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Aki went over to take a look at it. The only object inside the bag was a blue plastic canister with a grey metal lid. On the front of the canister was the symbol of a dark-blue crescent moon and a label that read, Blue Moon Passion.

"Hey Yusei?" Aki called. "What's this thing?"

Yusei came back from the kitchen and walked up behind her to see what she was looking at. "Oh. You'll want to be careful with that. That's a prototype of a product being put out by a subsidiary company that my friend Reiji's family owns."

"I see. So why do you have it?" Aki asked.

"Well Reiji asked me to fix a problem with the canister's spray unit," Yusei explained. "It's a little too sensitive, apparently."

Just as Aki was about to ask what Yusei meant, the canister slipped from her hand and fell back into the bag. Suddenly the metal lid opened up and sprayed them both with a cloud of blue mist. Aki and Yusei were soon both overcome by a powerful sickeningly sweet aroma.

"Oh crap!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Yusei? What were we just sprayed with?" Aki asked.

"It's, well… it's a powerful aphrodisiac," Yusei explained. "It was created by the family of this girl Reiji knows named Meiru. Apparently it's an old family recipe of hers or something."

"You're saying that your friend's company produces sex drugs?" a stunned Aki asked as her face turned red. "I thought his company specialized in producing duel disks and things like that!"

"I said that it was a subsidiary company owned by Reiji's family," Yusei explained. "And it was actually the idea of Reiji's mom to put it out. His mom's kind of, well… twisted."

"Okay. Okay. So… how powerful is this stuff we've been sprayed with?" Aki asked.

"Very powerful, from what I've heard," Yusei answered. "In fact Reiji mentioned that his mom had her people increase its potency."

"Great! So what do we do now?" Aki asked.

"Well… this stuff apparently takes a few hours to wear off, so I think the best thing to do might be to just stay here and chill until its out of our system," Yusei suggested.

"If you say so," Aki replied.

Yusei and Aki both sat back down on the couch. They sat for several moments in silence, trying their best to avoid looking at one another and think of something else. Such a task was proving to be extremely difficult for Aki though. She was extremely hot and it felt like there was an ocean between her legs. At one point she accidentally glanced over at Yusei and noticed that a large bulge had formed on his crotch, causing her to become even more turned on.

"Man! It really does feel hot in here," Yusei remarked as he suddenly started to remove his jacket.

Aki couldn't help but look at Yusei as he took his jacket off, revealing that the red shirt he was wearing to be sleeveless. The redhead found that she couldn't tear her golden eyes away from Yusei's toned muscular arms. Suddenly Aki found herself wondering why she and Yusei were trying so hard to stay away from one another. After all, from the beginning it seemed like their night was going to lead to them taking things to the next level. That gas had merely pushed them through the door.

"Yusei, what the hell are we doing?" Aki asked as she suddenly got up from the couch.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"I mean, why are we trying so hard to stay away from one another when we clearly want each other so badly?" Aki responded.

Suddenly Aki reached back and unzipped the back of her dress. She then pushed the fabric off herself, freeing her naked breasts with a bounce. In seconds the dress dropped the floor, revealing that Aki had on a pair of black lace panties.

Yusei's jaw practically dropped to the floor. "Uh… Aki. Are you sure about this? I mean neither of us is really thinking straight right now, and I don't want us to do anything that we'll both regret in the morning."

"I'm not going to regret any of this, Yusei," Aki told him as she came over and took his hand. "After all, both you and I have wanted this for a while now."

With that, Aki pulled Yusei to his feet. Yusei eventually gave into his desire and the two of them came together in a very passionate embrace, their lips coming together in a very deep kiss. In moments, their tongues began battling one another for dominance. Yusei ran his fingers through Aki's burgundy hair while Aki's fingers made their way to the base of Yusei's shirt and began to tug at it. When they were finally forced to break apart for air, Yusei pulled his shit off the rest of the way and tossed it to a distant corner of the room.

Yusei then pulled Aki back towards him and they became entangled in another passionate embrace, moaning at the contact of their bare skin. Both of them felt as though they were on fire. When they were finally forced to break apart for air again, Yusei turned Aki around and began to kiss and suck on her bare neck, causing her to mew with pleasure. At the same time, Yusei's hands began to massage Aki's large breasts, his fingers every now and then toying with the erect nipples. In that moment, Aki became totally incapable of rational thought.

Eventually, Yusei's right hand left Aki's breast and suddenly moved in underneath the fabric of Aki's black panties. The legendary turbo duelist then inserted two fingers into Aki's moist entrance, causing the redhead to gasp with surprise and delight. Very slowly, Yusei began pumping his fingers in and out of Aki while his other hand continued to massage Aki's other breast. At Aki's urging, Yusei began to pump into her harder and faster. An eternity seemed to go by before Aki finally climax, crying out Yusei's name at the top of her lungs.

A few moments after Aki came down from her orgasm, Yusei turned her back around to face him. "Aki. I can't take it anymore. I need to be inside you right now!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Aki responded as she quickly started undoing the buckle of Yusei's belt.

Yusei helped her the rest of the way and took off his pants and undershorts in on swift move, freeing his hardened rod from its fabric prison. Aki's eyes practically popped out of their sockets at the sight of it. It was far bigger than she had expected. Without delay, Aki removed her panties and tossed them away. Yusei pulled the redhead back towards him and grabbed her by the rear.

Aki then wrapped a leg around Yusei's waste, allowing him to lift her off the ground a bit. The redhead moaned as Yusei's manhood penetrated her, and she wrapped her other leg around his waste. Yusei then began to buck his hips into her as hard as he could. All Aki could do was wrap her arms around Yusei's shoulders and hold on for dear life. They went on like this for what seemed like several minutes, their bodies becoming covered in sweat. Then at long last, Aki was hit by another orgasm that was more intense than the one from before.

Before Aki could totally recover, Yusei carried her around the back of the couch and sat her down on the edge. With Aki seated on the back of the couch, Yusei began to pound into her again while his hands grasped the couch for support. Just as before, all Aki could do was hold on for the ride. Yusei's movements had become harder and more intense. Another eternity seemed to go by until eventually Aki threw her head back and let out a silent scream as her body was rocked by another orgasm more intense than the last two.

Yusei pulled out of her, and just when Aki wondered if they were suddenly done, Yusei turned her around and bent her over the couch. The legendary duelist then shoved his manhood back into Aki and started to pound into her again. The couch creaked beneath Aki with the force of Yusei's movements, and she wondered if the piece of blue furniture would hold up under the strain.

"Dammit!" Yusei cursed. "Why the hell can't I cum?"

The one very small part of Aki's mind that did seem capable of rational thought had realized that Yusei had indeed been unable to achieve his own orgasm. She wondered if it was because of the gas they had been exposed do, but decided that she didn't care. Yusei's frustration was turning him into a savage animal, and she found that she liked it. Eventually Aki climaxed yet again. Her orgasm was so intense that it caused a sea of white stars to appear before her eyes.

Before Aki could fully recover, Yusei suddenly bent forward and pulled Aki back, with his arms firmly locked underneath her own. Yusei then began to pound into her again. Aki's breasts bounced with the force of Yusei's movements, and her voice was becoming horse. It was another eternity before Aki's inner walls started to tighten around Yusei's rod again.

"Oh god! Aki! I think I'm finally going to cum!" Yusei told her.

"Don't hold anything back!" Aki cried out. "Give me everything you've got!"

Yusei pounded into Aki as hard as he could. Then another sweet eternity later, Aki felt a steaming hot gusher of liquid shoot up into her. A split second later, Aki experienced an orgasm so intense that it caused everything to go white. As Yusei came down from his own intense orgasm, Aki slumped forward in his arms unconscious. It took a few moments for Yusei to realize what had happened, and with the last of his strength he carried Aki bridal style to his bedroom, which thankfully happened to be on the same floor as the living room and only a short walk away.

Yusei gently placed Aki onto the bed and then fell onto it face-first right next to him. In seconds, Yusei was out like a light.

* * *

Aki gently awoke and soon found that she was in another room. As she sat up, she realized that she was in Yusei's bedroom. She saw Yusei unconscious on the bed next to her, and the clock on his nightstand read that it was 7:00 AM. It took a few moments for Aki to totally recall what had happened the night before, and when she did, her face had turned a deep shade of red. After a moment, Aki began to gently tap Yusei on the shoulder and whisper his name.

Within moments, Yusei woke up and turned onto his side to face her. "Oh. Good morning. It is morning, isn't it?"

"It sure looks that way," Aki answered. "Things got pretty intense last night, huh?"

"No kidding," Yusei agreed. "You sure you don't regret any of it?"

At this, Aki smiled. "Get on your back, and I'll show you how I feel about last night."

Yusei complied, and Aki smirked a bit when he saw that Yusei's rod had hardened again. He was definitely ready for another round. After a moment, Aki mounted Yusei and lowered himself onto his erect manhood, moaning a bit as it entered her. Aki slowly began to rock her hips back and forth. Yusei reached up and began to massage Aki's breasts as she continued.

Eventually Aki leaned forward and grabbed onto the headboard of the bed for support as she began to move her hips faster. Gradually, Aki quickened her pace, and as she did Yusei began to buck his hips up into her at about the same rhythm. Then after another blissful eternity, the two of them came to a hard climax at the same time. Aki lowered herself onto Yusei and the two of them shared a brief kiss before smiling and leaning their foreheads against one another.

"So… when you asked me to come over here last night, did you really have something important you wanted to talk to me about?" Aki asked.

"I did," Yusei answered as his expression suddenly became serious. "Aki… I'm going back to that other world, the world where my friend, Reiji is. And I'd like you to come with me."

"But… why do you have to go back there?" Aki asked. "In fact, how can you even get back there at all?"

"My D-Wheel is capable of traveling to these other worlds," Yusei explained. "I can easily make the same modifications to your D-Wheel as well. As for why I have to go back, during those two years I was gone from this world, I became involved in something pretty big. There are three other worlds besides our own, Aki. And pretty soon, a conflict is going to break out between all of them. I don't really know what it's all about yet, and honestly Reiji doesn't either. But he's certain that this conflict will eventually destroy all four worlds. That's why he recruited me into an elite group of duelists he's formed to called the Lancers."

"Okay, but if you're involved in stopping this big conflict, then why'd you even come back here?" Aki asked.

"Because I had some unfinished business I wanted to wrap up first," Yusei explained. "For one thing, I needed to settle my score with Jack. Plus I needed to make sure that Yugo and Rin were okay."

"And now that all that's done, you need to go back," Aki realized.

"I did make a commitment, and like I said, the fate of our world is at stake," Yusei told her. "But Aki, I'd really like you to come with me. I'm sure that Reiji would be happy to have you as part of the Lancers."

"I'm honored, but why me?" Aki asked.

"Because you're one of the strongest duelists I know, plus I'm not sure if I can fight this battle without you," Yusei answered. "It'll be dangerous, but I'd really like to have you by my side."

"Okay then. I'll go with you," Aki agreed. "I've really grown to love you, Yusei. And quite honestly, if you're going to be fighting some big battle on other worlds, I'm not sure I could take just staying here and wondering if you were okay or not. I want to remain by your side no matter what."

At this, Yusei smirked. "I was hoping that you would say that."

With that, the two of them shared a deep kiss. Neither of them knew what the future of this battle Yusei talked about it had in store for them, but they were committed to facing it together.

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** Well, I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little diversion. I apologize if it's not my best work. I've been under a lot of stress lately because of this new job I've been working the past few months, so it may have affected the quality of my work a bit. Anyway, part of the reason why I wrote this oneshot was to set up the reason why Yusei and Aki won't be in the sequel I have in mind for _City of Iliaster_. I know that this news will likely disappoint a few of you who have read that story, but I just don't want to take the chance of Yusei and Aki stealing Yugo and Rin's thunder. Of course I have been toying with the idea of doing a side story showing Yusei and Aki as part of this alternate incarnation of the Lancers.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
